Satisfaction
by LyricalSin
Summary: Sequel to the 'Ladies and Gentlemen' segment in 10 Clicks on a ShiroIchigo Ipod. Yaoi.


This is the sequel to _Ladies and Gentlemen,_ song #8, chapter 2, of _10 Clicks on a ShiroIchigo Ipod_. This story picks up where that one left off, so to get the most out of it, I would suggest reading Ladies and Gentlemen first. Story contains YAOI and is not suitable for young readers (ahem *Lemon). I reposted this to fix the format.

Bleach, Songs, Ipod...not mine. (The song Ladies and Gentlemen is by Saliva, Bleach is Tite's, Ipod is Apples)

****Look Teal-eyed-being, StrawberryRingo, I finished it! Cookie? :)

And BonneNuit thank you for bringing up the 'text block of doom,' I hope this is better.

**Satisfaction** (song by: Benny Benassi)

"_Ladies and Gentlemen,_

_Boom! Do you want it?_

_Boom! Do you need it?_

_Boom! Let me hear it..."_

_(Instrumental)_

As the song died down, I made my way to the back of the stage with what money I was able to grab. The rest would be brought to me later by the manager of the stage crew. Slipping behind the curtain, I took a quick peek back at the aforementioned crew, already hopping on the stage to commence clean-up and set-up for the next act. I relaxed and commended myself on a job well done. When I had walked on stage and locked eyes with my enticing berry, casually sitting at the bar in all of his sexy glory, I knew concentration would be needed to finish my set. Considering he was still dressed in his scrubs, he must have hurried to get here after his shift. Ladies and Gentlemen was Ichigo's favorite performance and he never missed it.

Reaching the changing area, I jumped back into my street clothes with visions of Ichigo in various positions running through my head. I was broken out of my reverie when Grimmjow's rough voice addressed me from the doorway, "nice set. I thought our little berry was gonna start hyperventilating there for a minute. Must 've just come from work, he looked good enough to eat." Grimmjow has been my friend and coworker for a few years, but he was a dick. Unfortunately, he was a dick who had the pleasure of being Ichigo's first, which made me want to kill him every time he mentioned _my_ berry.

"First off Grimm, he's my berry, and second, if ya go anywhere near him the only thing you will be eatin' is dirt." He smirked "that a promise?" Ah right, the only thing Grimmjow enjoys as much as sex is a good fight. Ichigo and I are at the top of both lists. My phone vibrates and I use it as an excuse to ignore Grimmjow. Text from Ichigo- _Meet you at home, don't be too long ;)_. I feel a smile erupt on my face at the implication. Enough said. I grab my duffel bag, turn on my heel and head for the back entrance, leaving a confused looking Grimmjow in my wake.

Walking into the apartment, I immediately smell the scented candles wafting from the bedroom. With barely contained excitement, I dropped the bag and headed back to see what my lover has in store, only to stop dead at the door. Ichigo was straddling one of our kitchen chairs in the middle of the room. Sexy as the position is, that alone wasn't enough to stop me dead in my tracks. No, it was the outfit that stole my motor functions. Wearing black slacks over bared feet, and an open doctors coat to reveal a bare chest and stethoscope underneath, Ichigo flipped a page on his clipboard and called in that silky voice "Shirosaki, Hichigo, your doctor is ready to receive you now."

I finally compose myself to walk into the room and almost trip over a black briefcase sitting a few feet away from him. Ichigo pushes me into the chair he previously occupied. "Please wait here while I pull your chart." Ichigo walked over to the CD player and hit play, then turned to me with a mischievous glint I am not used to seeing on the Orange heads face. Soon the music picks up, and the little god in front of me sways his hips to...Benny Benassi? If I wasn't having a difficult time breathing, I might laugh. The candlelit room accentuated the boys tanned glowing skin and fiery hair making the vision sashaying toward me that much sweeter.

"_Push me_

_And then just touch me_

_Till I can get my_

_Satisfaction..."_

He stops just short of my reach and looks back down at the clipboard before speaking "hmm, it says here your current symptoms are problems concentrating, irritability, trouble breathing, and increased heart rate. Let's take a look shall we?" Placing the ear-tips of the stethoscope in, he bends down and runs the cool metal up my chest, raising my shirt in the process. Listening to my now rapidly beating heart, he raises those honey basked eyes to mine, "Oh my...I think this might require a full examination..."

Hmm, that sounds promising...

-**Lemon Removed to comply with FFN regulations...The full version is available on Adult FFN and will also be moved to my Live Journal account once Ladies and Gentlemen is finished. I am still LyricalSin on both sites.**

"Hey Doctor..." "hmmm?" Ichigo replied, nuzzling his face into my neck. "Your treatment has magnificent results, I feel fantastic." I could feel him smile against my skin, "And treating you brought me great _satisfaction_." I laughed and held him tighter, "night love." He replied yawning "night Shiro." Relaxed and spent, I watched Ichi's breathing even out into a slow deep rhythm. I think I'll go in for a check-up tomorrow. Come to think of it, Doctor Kurosaki should have an opening sometime around noon...

****Ahhh finally done! This one took forever (first Lemon- blushes). Anyway, I did plan out a story line for this...Ladies and Gentlemen (the story version)


End file.
